Fortuneteller Baba
Fortuneteller Baba (占いババ, Uranai Baba; lit. "All-seeing Crone") is an old witch who appears for the first time in the Commander Red Saga in a vision, as Goku was seeing the past, present, and future on Korin Tower. She appeared full-time in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga in Dragon Ball, and after that she shows up in anime fillers and rarely from time to time. History Baba had been fortune-telling for more than 500 years, and is none other than Master Roshi's older sister, whom he bickers with constantly. With her unique clairvoyant capabilities, she is able to see into the future using her Crystal Ball. She is more than happy to tell anyone what their future holds for them, although, the price is very costly at a payment up front of Ƶ10,000,000. However, the alternative way of gaining one's fortune is to defeat her five "other-worldly" martial arts experts, Fangs the Vampire, See-Through the Invisible Man, Bandages the Mummy, Spike the Devil Man, and Grandpa Gohan at her palace. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha take her challenge when they cannot find the last Dragon Ballto resurrect Bora, a man killed when helping Goku. Baba herself assisted See Through when Yamcha could hear his movements, by singing loudly, so Yamcha had no idea where he was. Eventually, they beat all five warriors, with the last one giving up. She has a knack for divination skills with her Crystal Ball, allowing her to see any place on Earth, or even look deep into the future. She can also travel to the Other World and back. In Dragon Ball Z, Baba meets the Guide who took Goku to the start of the Snake Way in a café in the Other World. The Guide gives her Goku's message for Master Roshi (which reaches him via Kami and Yajirobe). In one anime filler of the Vegeta Saga, the television coverage of the Saiyan fight is interrupted while Fortuneteller Baba arrives there (upon her arrival she is greeted by a wave of stray bullets having been fired by an impulsive Chi-Chi, who was being restrained from going to the battlefield to take her son home). Master Roshi, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King,Oolong, and Puar gather around her crystal ball to see how their friends and loved ones are faring, but her magical ball eventually phases out due to the large concentrations of energy. In another anime filler scene, she went toGoku's house to show Chi-Chi and the Ox-King the conclusion of the Cell Games on her crystal ball. During the fights with her martial experts in Dragon Ball, it is made known that she has the ability to grant special leave for the dead to return for approximately one day, which she uses to let Goku fight his own dead adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Later on, she allows Goku to return to Earth for one day to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament and to meet his young son Goten. Later, from King Yemma's orders she has to lead Vegeta to the Earth to help in the fight against Super Buu. As she was in King Yemma's office when Kid Buu blew up the Earth, she is one of the few characters not to die in Dragon Ball Z. Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, she is seen at Mr. Satan's banquet along with the Z Fighters and their other friends.2 She is shown in the dramatic flashback of the three Dragon Ball series at the end of the Dragon Ball GT series when is shown as Goku is leaving the tournament 100 years later. Powers * Divination – The art of fortune-telling and divination. Baba continually chants the phrase "Oh hoi, hoi, hoi, poi..." to see a vision or image in her magical crystal ball. * One-Day Revival – Through an unknown teleporting method, Baba is allowed to make contracted deals with King Yemma and is therefore capable of bringing a deceased resident of the Other World back to the Living World, granting one full day's worth of life energy to the recipient. The first time it was apparent that she can do this was demonstrated in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, wherein Grandpa Gohan is mysteriously "brought back to life" fighting Goku in the old witch's 5-man tournament. Following the Grandfather/Grandson battle and Grandpa Gohan's revelation to Goku, Fortuneteller Baba explains to everyone the notions about the Other World and that she can bring people back from the dead. This technique of Baba's is brought back into the series much later, it is in the Majin Buu Saga where Goku relays a message that he has been granted permission to go back to Earth for Baba's allowed full day; with all intents to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and spend as much time with his family as he could. With the battle against Majin Buu beginning shortly after Goku's return, his time was sadly derived in battles with Babidi's monsters, Vegeta in his Majin Form, and eventually a stalling match with Majin Buu; where Goku was forced to utilize hisSuper Saiyan 3 transformation, severely shortening his life-energy and time on Earth. Some time later, following Super Buu's absorption of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo, King Yemma persuaded Fortuneteller Baba to bring Vegeta back in a last resort ditch effort to stop Super Buu; Baba loyally complied. * Magic Materialization – The ability to bring out an object basically out of nowhere. Baba is first seen doing this when she mysteriously pulled out a T-bone steak from her sleeves and dropped it into the Devil's Toilet, proving the cauldron's own ferocity. In the anime, she later uses this ability to pull out a mallet out of nowhere to hit the Ox-King on the head for being silly. (Anime Only) * Hypnosis Technique – A technique that was used by Baba in an anime filler to easily convince a cop by staring at his eyes making him letKonkichi speak with Goku about his bank-robbery innocence. (Anime Only) * Telepathy – The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Baba uses this in an anime filler to read through Konkichi's mind to see why someone like him ended up being Goku's brother. (Anime Only) * Telekinesis – The ability to move objects with the mind. (Anime Only) * Energy Blast – Used in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game only. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Super Centenarians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Homo Magi Category:Flight Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Telepath Category:Telekinesis Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Billionaires Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Portal Opening Category:Humans of Universe 7 Category:Shonen Jump Category:Greed Category:Universe 7 Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Legendary Character Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Clairvoyance Category:Universe 7